Harry Potter and his Protector
by Lianne1
Summary: Althea Thorne has to protect Harry & co. to complete her training as an Auror. Only she never knew how hard it was going to be!


Chapter One-All Aboard the Hogwarts Express  
  
I walked into different carriages, looking for three people. I looked at the photographs. The first one held a picture of a tall gangly boy with hair like fire and blue eyes, another was a girl with bushy brown hair and hazel eyes, and the last one, and most important, was a boy with jet-black hair and green eyes. I put them in my pocket and slid open another carriage, to be confronted by the three people on the photos I'd been looking at earlier, I took a breath and said the line I'd been told to say.  
'Erm, hi. Is anyone sitting there?' I pointed to the seat next to the boy with jet-black hair.  
  
'No, go right ahead.' The brown haired girl told me, she stretched out her hand to me. 'My name's Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter.' I know, said a voice in my mind.  
  
'Oh, hi. My name's Angel Thorne, but everyone calls me Ally.' I reached my hand out to Hermione's and shook it, just as I was pulling back Hermione noticed the mark on her hand. 'What's that?' She asked. 'Cripes.' I muttered under my breath. Then thought of something. 'It's a tattoo I got for my birthday.' I took my hand back and pulled my trunk from underneath my seat, I then put my big black by feet and placed my carrier bag on top of that. Yeah, a lot of bags. But you need a lot of bags when you've got my job, which would also explain the various cuts and marks on my body, but I couldn't let them know that. 'So, what year are you all in?'  
  
'We're all in sixth year.' Ron, I noticed, couldn't take his eyes off me, which I found extremely nerve-racking. 'I think that's what year I'll be in.' I nodded, I looked at Harry and smiled. 'So, cat got ya tongue?' I teased. I had to make friends with him, and make him trust me to make my mission successful. 'Hi.' Harry said weakly. 'Oh come on, you can do better than that! So, what are the teachers like?'  
  
That got them all going and they went into detailed accounts of the Professors and Hogwarts. 'So, let me get this straight, Snape bad guy, McGonagall strict person, Flitwick couldn't care less, and Hagrid is good guy. Have I got it all correct?'  
  
'Yep.' They replied. Suddenly someone came through the door. I looked up and saw her. 'Oh, look, it's the Guardian Angel!' Screamed Polly Williams. 'What are you doing here Polly?' I asked, using the girls first name.  
  
'Oh, poor little Angel can't think of a good enough come-back.' She tutted.  
  
'I'll give you come-back.' I gathered a white source of energy in my hands and threw it at her. Polly gathered a black ball of energy, I stuck my right hand out and it was deflected. 'What are you doing here Polly?' I asked her.  
  
'Oh, I'm here with Draco.'  
  
'Malfoy!' Ron said, and a guy with a pointed rat face and blonde hair came into the apartment.  
  
My hand fell, 'You're a Malfoy!' I screamed. I'd heard all about his father, that sleazy rat. I've been trying to get enough evidence against him to put him in Azkaban, of course, my plan back- fired last year when all the Dementors were set free.  
  
'Angel Thorne?' Draco said. He sneered at me and said to Polly, 'come on. We don't want to hang around her, she might want to hunt us down and kill us.'  
  
I laughed and sat down. 'I only hunt down bad guys, Draky, but I must say, you're top of my wanted list.' I watched as he went red and stormed out.  
  
'Wow,' Ron said. 'Do you really hunt people down?'  
  
'No, I just wanted to scare him.' I lied, I couldn't exactly tell him I hunt down Death Eaters, could I?  
  
'So, do you and you're family live here in England?' I looked at my shoes.  
  
'My whole family were killed by Voldemort when I was four. Ever since then I've tried to get my revenge on him.' I looked up and saw their faces. 'But hey, I don't want sympathy, I hate that.' Okay that was all true. I took a book out my bag and sat down to read it. I made sure the title was away from the rest of them though. 100 hundred ways to hunt and kill a Death Eater. I knew all the ways but I just wanted to make sure I ready for anything. Just then an eerie coldness came over the cabin. I immediately knew what it was and took my wand out.  
  
'Stay here.' I told everyone in the cabin. I went down to the front of the train. Suddenly the lights went out. I was used to this. 'Lumos.' I whispered to the wand. A light appeared from the tip. I went down to the beginning of the train and saw what the problem was, twelve Dementors were trying to get on the train and the driver couldn't produce a proper Patronus. Puhleez, I thought, I could make one when I was eleven. Jeez, I stood in front of the man and waved my wand, speaking the words precisely, 'Expecto patronum!' Whilst thinking of my happiest memory, the day before my mother died. A white bird, a merlin to think of it, appeared out of my wand and flew towards the Dementors, they fled and I went back into the compartment.  
  
'Accio chocolate!' I called and a chocolate bar appeared in my hands. I broke it in half and gave half to a little girl who had come into the compartment when I wasn't here and half to Harry.  
  
'Thanks,' Harry said.  
  
'Thank you.' I looked at the girl trying to place her, when the name clicked.  
  
'You must be Ginny.' I said. 'Yeah, how d'you know?' She asked.  
  
'I wor...I mean I've heard about you. In my last school we went on a school trip to see the Ministry in Lincoln and I met you're dad.'  
  
'Oh.' She said. Jeez, it's a good job no one knew me very well here, I was lying through my teeth most of the time. 'So.are you all right?' I asked the two of them.  
  
'Yeah.was that a Dementor?' Asked Ginny.  
  
'Yeah, but don't worry.I.er, took care of it.' As if they couldn't figure out what I'd done. 'You mean you can do the Patronus Charm?' Harry asked.  
  
I nodded to show I did. 'Cool, me to, what animal comes out of you're wand?'  
  
As if I was going to tell him, I let my mouth take over before I could think. 'Like I'm going to tell you!' I blurted out. They all looked shell shocked. Crap! Ally, you're supposed to make friends with them, remember? A little voice in my head reminded me.  
  
'Sorry, I guess I'm a little snappy after dealing with those Dementors.' Then Harry did something no one has ever done to me before, he was nice to me. 'Here, you can have some chocolate, if you want.' He handed the bar out to me, it was one the most kind gestures anyone had ever given to me.  
  
In the Academy their moto is, "Be treated hard and eventually you'll be hard."  
  
I took it down as the Dementors, for his being kind I mean, and gladly accepted the chocolate, I felt warmth spreading through me, but I was still cold, no wonder, as I was wearing a sleeve-less shirt with a low neck-line, you know, to attract Harry's attention. I actually never wear stuff like this, I look like a hooker. Ugh. I shivered again.  
  
'Um.I'm going to put my robes on, see ya later.' I got up and took out my carrier bag from underneath my seat. I changed into my robes, which looked completely different to everyone else's, as mine were from my old school. The robes were the same make as everyone else in this school, just different colours and a different logo. It had a shield, like Hogwarts, and said AA round the bottom. AA stands for Auror's Academy which is where I learnt everything I knew to get back at Voldemort. I wiped the tear that was threatening. After all the years of training, I'd learnt to control my emotions, not let them show.  
  
Anyway, back to my robes, they were lilac and navy blue, god I was going to stand out, oh well never mind. I am NOT going to wear a Hogwarts uniform. I was wearing ordinary clothes underneath. I tied my long black hair into a plait and washed my face.  
  
Yes, there were toilets on the Hogwarts Express, how I don't know, maybe magic.  
  
I have two sets of robes, my lilac ones are for school and the navy ones are for when it's colder. Their both fine for running about in, because we used to have, like a military course to pass at my old school. I walked back to the compartment and sat by Harry.  
  
Everyone was gaping at my robes. 'Look, would you please stop looking at me? This is my old uniform.' I squirmed a bit and got out my book again and began to read.  
  
I was on the last page when we made it to Hogwarts. I looked in my black bag to check I had everything. Yep, I jumped off the train in front of everyone and noticed a vampire.  
  
Yes, a vampire, a male vampire. I dug in my bag and took out my sword, a piece of art I'd got from one of the sensei's when I'd finished my training. My sensei and his family had looked after me, after the military course and before the Academy, but had been killed by a hoard of vampires sent by Voldemort. I didn't even know Voldemort had enough power to control vampires. Vampires were head-strong and power-hungry, the only way he could have control over them was offering them power. I handled my stick.  
  
'Hermione,' I told the girl behind me.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Do you know what type of wood this is?' I asked.  
  
'Yeah, it's Snakewood isn't it?'  
  
'Yes, and do you know what it's used for?'  
  
'I can answer that one.' Said Ron. 'Vampires isn't it.'  
  
'Yep!' I said before running off with lightening agility and stabbing the vampire. 'Au revoir!' I said, pushing my stick into the area his heart was situated. He looked surprised for a minute before he blew into a million pieces and turning into dust. I took my stick out, blew on it, and sheathed it again. 'Shall we?' I said, and noticed everyone on the train was looking at me.  
  
'Hi! I'm a new student!' I said happily. They all looked at me as if I was mad. 'Oh come on! He's a vampire. You know? Creepy thing with fangs?' Then I heard two people laughing, the Weasley twins, I'll bet. 'Come on.' I said to Harry, Hermione and Ron who were staring at me like I was some miracle sent down on earth. 'Look, anyone could have done that, I just recognised him first.' Can't Voldemort think of anything new? Was the thought going through my mind. Vampires? Jeesh, they were so easy to kill, wooden stack through the heart and bam! You're dead.  
  
We walked over to carriage and got in. 'Where did you get that from?' Hermione asked, pointing to my beloved stick.  
  
'From my sen...sister.' Great Ally, do you want to get caught? Someone else should of done this. 'I inherited it, my sister was a vampire slayer, which is how I can sense if something is a vampire or not. It was inherited,' I shrugged.  
  
'I wonder why it was here?' Harry said.  
  
'Isn't it obvious?' I said exasperatedly. They all shook their heads.  
  
'Voldemort sent him.' I said, shrugging, looking out the window.  
  
It had started raining. Great! I'm gonna get soaked!  
  
We ran out when the coach stopped and made it to the Entrance Hall without getting too wet.  
  
When we got into the Great Hall I immediately went up to Professor Dumbledore and he hustled me into a chamber behind the table.  
  
I tried to ignore all the pictures talking and focused solely on Dumbledore.  
  
He looked at me, 'How is you're mission going?' He asked.  
  
I shrugged. 'I'm sorta in, sorta out at the moment.' I told him.  
  
'To be expected.' He said briskly. 'I hear from you're teacher that you're one of the best in you're class.'  
  
'Yes sir,' I said, forcing myself not to bow. 'I was in a mortal military camp at ages 4-6 then ages 6-11 I spent in the home of my Sensei and his family. Then I enrolled in the Auror Academy and spent all my time studying.' To pass you're exams as an Auror first you have to go on a mission. I just never knew mine was going to be so important!  
  
'So you know the basics of healing and are an expert in matters of the Dark Arts.'  
  
I nodded to show I did, I almost added that I was an expert in healing and just about everything else apart from Potions and Herbology. On those topics I was useless.  
  
'I have made it so you are in all of Mr Potters classes,' Dumbledore went on. 'You are to report to any of the teachers if you have any trouble.'  
  
'What about my black bag? I can't leave it in the Dorm Rooms all day.'  
  
'No, I suggest you lock it up in that trunk of yours.' He said, his eyes twinkling. I understood what he went.  
  
'And what about Meryl?' I asked.  
  
'Ah, you're little bird has given Argus a most terrible time.' Dumbledore exclaimed.  
  
Just like Meryl to go reeking havoc.  
  
'Now, I suggest we both go out and start the festivities.'  
  
My stomach was suddenly gone and I felt sick. I was going to be sorted!?  
  
'Sir,' I asked, 'What if I'm not in Griffindor?'  
  
Dumbledore looked me over and nodded. 'Yes, you may be right, but if you're to assume the roll of pupil in this school you have to be Sorted, we will think of something otherwise.'  
  
As it so happened I was in Griffindor, a fact that I took for a miracle.  
  
A I sat looking out onto the acres of land surround Hogwarts I thought about the months ahead and how hard it was going to be to protect Harry Potter. With my life. 


End file.
